A New Life
by The-Identity-1-Edme
Summary: Rose (Rapunzel) and her best friend Henry (Hiccup) live together in New York. Henry's book is being adapted into a movie that stars Rose's idols, Elizabeth Arenda (Elsa) and Jack O'Connell (Jack Frost) as the main characters. What drama comes after Rose meets her (respectively) idol and celeberty crush? Find out!
1. New Apartment!

_**This story is from Rose's POV**_

"Why can't I keep a job?" I sigh, and face palm, fidgeting through our piles of bills. It's not that I haven't paid the bills, it's that I don't know what to do with them when I've already paid them. Do I shred them? No, because then I'll need one for when I need proof of where I live, but these don't matter since we just moved in like... today-ago to this new apartment. It's... Annoying. But the fact I need to prove my residence is unnerving because I have to do that every time I get a new job that I can't seem to keep. It's a whole degrading circle.

Henry walks through the door with a very large and heavy looking box. He doesn't even seem to be struggling though. He sets it down with the others in our otherwise empty apartment and comes over and pats my back. "Don't worry. You'll find one." He squeezes my shoulder before he walks out the door, and I hear him go down the stairs quickly. I run my hands through my hair. I lean back in my chair and stare out the window. This apartment is really nice. Really big floor plan and rooms, really big windows, it allows pets, and it's very stylish.

All courtesy of Henry though. He is a best selling author and well-known photographer. His stories are so well known, that one of his most famous books has been adapted for film, and is going to be released in a few days, actually. I can't wait to see it! And Elizabeth Arenda and Jack O'Connell are playing the main characters! They're only my favorite actors and the big thing right now. They met on the set of Henry's movie, and they became a couple! Jack is so handsome and talented, and Elizabeth is my idol! They're both amazing! Henry promised that on the premiere night, he would personally introduce me to them. I just haven't gotten over the fact that I'm going to a movie premiere and I'm going to meet all the amazing talent in Henry's amazing story. I'll have to look good, going as Henry's date, and meeting my idols.

Henry and I are not a couple, though. I mean he's my best friend. He's like the brother I've never had. I never really think about a romantic relationship with him. Besides. We LOOK more like siblings than BF and GF. We both have similar length Auburn-Brown hair, bright green eyes, and some freckles on our cheeks. I've known him since the second grade. He's a year older than I am, and we met in Art. I was moved to the upper level of art because my teacher thought I had an amazing talent. Apparently it was no help in the world. We went to the same middle school and high school, majored in the same thing in college, and here I am, basically his apartment maid since I don't have a job.

He comes back through the door carrying a large cabinet for files, and this one looks extra heavy. I turn in my chair and ask him, "Need some help?" He nods, although I can tell he doesn't. I grab the other side of the cabinet and help him lift it into his office. He thanks me and gives me a big bear hug. When he runs back downstairs, I decide to shove my problems aside and run after him. We spend the next few hours bringing stuff upstairs. We finally finish, and can start unpacking. I'm the one deciding where everything goes. He does everything I tell him. Henry is so sweet, he lets me interior decorate, I make most of the decisions, and I'm his go to on his stories and photos. He's protective of me in a sort of brotherly/fatherly way. I don't really think I deserve him sometimes. But then I roll my eyes and get over the thought.

We finish setting everything up around 8, and we both plop down on the couch. Henry grabs the TV remote off the little coffee table and turns on the TV. He flips through the channels, our bored expressions unchanged until he passes NBC, and my eyes flick up to the clock. Its 8:04 and I gasp. Henry immediately puts the remote down; his expression and mine light up. He groans, rubs the side of his face annoyingly, and grabs the remote again. I sit up and look at him sternly. Our favorite show plays at 8:00 ET, Friday's on NBC. But then it hits me too. The show ended back in 2012. I sigh, and lean back as well.

Henry glances at me.

"Oh yeah! Check out what your mother sent us!"

I sit up again and raise my eyebrow at Henry. My mother sent me a gift? I frown.

Henry tilts his head.

"Your real mom."

I jump up. Just three years ago, I found out that my "Mother," was actually a crazy old lady kidnapped me from my real parents. My real parents were actually two rich Germans that had spent 18 years searching for me. The reason they never found me is because the old lady was a German criminal, so it never occurred to them to search for us in America. My boyfriend at the time, Eugene, helped me discover my parents, and he put the old lady in prison. I met my parents when they came to America, but because they had a large business and another child back in Germany, they couldn't stay. They loved Eugene, and I told them Henry was my adoptive brother, which he basically is. It was somewhat awkward since they spoke little English, and I spoke hardly any German. But we got past it. I learned German, they learned English, and I finally got my passport. We see each other every few months, either here or there, and I've become really close with them. Eugene was in the military, and after I discovered my parents, he was shipped off. He went missing in action, and I haven't heard about him since. I was terribly sad and depressed, but Henry, my parents and the awesome talent of Elizabeth Arenda, helped me get back on track. It took a while, but I got back up. I'm still convinced that Eugene is alive though.

"What is it?" I ask nervously, leaning to try and see what Henry is getting. He has a small case and its wrapped in silver paper. He hands it to me.

"Why don't you find out?"

"Maybe I will!" I smile and tear off the wrapping paper. My mouth opens wide, and Henry looks stunned, too. He obviously didn't know what it was either. I squeal and jump up and down. It's season 1-5 of Chuck! I hand the DVD cases to him and he looks at each box individually, turning to look at the back, and chuckling, his expression excited. I'm stop doing my snoopy happy dance and grab the First Season.

"Lets watch it from the beginning!" I squeal.

"I have a better idea!" He says as I hand back the box. He opens it and takes out the first disc. "Lets watch one episode every night at 8:00 just as if it were playing for real!"

I clasp my hands together and jump back onto the couch, my legs crossed. He puts the DVD in and just as he sits down, I leap over him, and zip to the kitchen. I take out two popcorn bags, toss them in our high-class microwave, and watch the TV show trailers that play before the DVD menu from the kitchen. By the time the popcorn is finished, Henry is waiting to press play. I get out a large bowl, carefully dump the popcorn into it, and I run back to the couch. I hand Henry the popcorn, and plop down, as the show is about to start.

On the screen, the camera pans across city lights in California, night. We see a jacket being zipped, batteries loaded into a flashlight, gloves fastened, bag zipped close, sheets tied together.

"Morgan, this is a bad idea," Chuck says, the opening sentence to the entire series.

"Well we can't stay here, Chuck," Morgan responds, neither one visible still.

Henry and I sit back and enjoy the first episode just as much as we did the first time. Laughing as you find out this "covert mission" is actually best buddy nerds trying to escape Chuck's own birthday party. Poor Chuck forced by his sister, Ellie, into having to talk to girls about why he is single and working a lame job at the Buy More. We laugh, and feel sympathetic for the characters. We feel so close to them. I sigh as I think how I feel about the show and my life here. Chuck wouldn't give up his relationship with his close ones or his life as a spy. Life here with Henry in New York? Wouldn't change it for anything.

**Hello! What does thou think of thy's new story? I was getting tired of all the high school and college meetings of the Big Four + Frozen, so I went further into their lives. Consider yourselves lucky I didn't go farther. Kidding!**

**Anyways, high five to all the Chuck fans, and if you guys review, tell me what Big Four + Frozen pairings you all would like to see!**

**(P.S. I'm a hardcore Hiccelsa shipper, so… yeah…)**

**POSSIBLE Spoiler:**

**Eugene? ****Not Dead?**


	2. New Attraction?

_C'mon. She a girl with the best intentions, He's a man of his own inventions._ Grace Potter sings instead of an annoying alarm beeping. Still, being woken at all at 7 AM is a bummer no matter what. I sigh. Almost everything reminds me of Eugene. That song, the sun shining through the window and very annoyingly hitting me in the eyes, his Jurassic Park T-shirt I use as pajamas, even Chuck. I don't know at what point I accepted what had happened. Its like I suddenly became OK with it. I sigh pro-longingly. I roll onto my stomach, put my head in my pillow and scream in a low pitch. I drag myself out of bed, and hobble over to the kitchen.

I rest my elbows on the counter and just stare out the wall-window. I run my hand down one side of my face, and open the refrigerator with the other. I play a game of Where's the Milk? and when I find it, I drag it out, slowly. I get some cereal and a banana, and I stand there in the kitchen, eating my breakfast. I don't drink coffee. You probably know why. I walk over to Henry's office and peek inside. As I suspected, he's awake. He's usually up around 6 or 7 scribbling away in his book. Writer- inspiration. I understand it, being an artist that gets art-inspiration, so I decide not to disturb him. I slide back into the kitchen, and wash my bowl and spoon when I finish my cereal.

I take a shower, and that wakes me up. I get dressed, get all ready, and just as I'm about to walk out the door, I see…

It's barely 7:30. The office is only a few minutes walking distance and the job interview I have today is at 9:00.

I groan and leave my stuff neatly by the door. I walk back into the living room and sit on the edge of the couch. Not 10 minutes ago I was going too slow for the world, and now I feel like the world is too slow for me.

I flip through the magazines on the coffee table. Not too much that interests me. 7:33.

I stare at the ceiling. 7:34.

I turn on the TV and I remember I recorded E! News yesterday. That's bound to have something exciting.

"Hello to all you E! News watchers!" Giuliana greets. "We're going to get straight to the drama today. Now we know that most of you, if not all of you, are fans of the greatly talented Liz Arenda, who is currently on her way to New York for the worldwide première of 'Worthy.' And we all know her also very talented co-star, Jack O'Connell. In April of last year, they were said to have met on the set of their new movie and totally hit it off! They became public with their relationship in June, and were seen together having a great summer. They became literally the cutest couple in the media."

I smile and contain a fan girl squeal. Giuliana continues on screen,

"Then, the controversies started hitting early on this year."

My super-happy-fan-girl-fun-time-excitement face, as I've come to call it, turns into a look of confusion and disbelief. Why would anyone doubt they're lovely relationship? "Now, there are many claims that their relationship is merely for the camera, and there have been many inside rumors, but we'll start off with the most recent and viral one."

I lean forward, interested.

"On Thursday of last week, Jack and Liz were promoting their new movie in L.A., walking down the red carpet. A news reporter leaned over the railing and asked Jack how he felt about the relationship, and apparently, Liz must not have agreed with what he said. Take a look," the view of Giuliana shifted into a somewhat blurry video, taken from slightly behind the reporter. He was already leaning on the railing. On the other side of the carpet, a crowd was shouting out questions as well, but Jack and Liz were oblivious, waving and smiling. The reporter was faintly heard asking Jack the question. As Jack spoke about how he was confident and felt great about the relationship, in the very corner of the video, Elizabeth could be seen tilting her head in annoyance, and then she rolled her eyes.

I almost choked. My mouth was wide open.

I don't have much time to react any more though, because the show goes on.

"Two weeks ago, at a press conference, a person asked Liz about her thoughts on marriage, and Liz seemed highly irritated by the question, and refused to even speak about it." The video played, a side view, and even though it was a bit far away from the podium, Elizabeth was visible, with fingers on her left temple. She looked annoyed, and sure enough, a press member asked her about Jack and her getting married. She paused, and responded in an almost irate tone that she had no comment and would not answer anything related to it. When the press began to ask questions about the relationship, she appears to snap, and slams her hand down on the table. " Enough!" She shouts over the crowd. "I don't have to deal with this," she is heard saying and seen walking off the podium. Giuliana comes back into view, a look of shock and disappointment across her face.

"Not only is Liz showing annoyance towards talking about Jackie-O, but there's some insiders that have been hanging with her on set. They say that during the filming, Liz was seen hanging out not with Jack, but with Henry Roan, the author of the bestselling novel the movie is based on. 'He is constantly on set,' our insiders say, 'because the director wants to make sure the movie is as close to the book as possible.' They were seen chatting, laughing, maybe even flirting?" As she spoke, pictures flashed of Liz and Henry standing next to each other, both in discussion or laughing and smiling.

I raise my eyebrows. Henry. Has been hanging with a girl and he didn't tell me? And not only a girl but ELIZABETH ARENDA?! Man, that boy asks me what milk brand we should get! He tells me everything. And for the past YEAR, he's been hanging with my IDOL, and not even a, "I met this girl on set!"

"Now we've heard that Henry even asked to be seated near Liz for the New York Premiere and Liz quickly expressed her delight! Could Liz be shifting from the hot heartthrob actor to this world-renowned author cutie? That's all we have on them for now, but you'll hear more about them, on E! News."

It goes to a commercial and I grab the remote and press the power button. I gape at the TV. I'm not sure if my look reflects confusion or shock. I'm pretty sure it's both.

Henry walks out of his office, and he walks over to me. He takes of his glasses and smiles. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the interview?" He asks. I stop staring at him with my mouth open and check my watch.

8:45.

"Shoot!" I run out of the living room, Henry dodging out of my way. I grab my stuff, thanking myself in my head and hustle down the stairs and out the door of the apartment building.

I walk quickly down the street for a minute before checking my watch.

8:48.

I look up and scan my surroundings to see where I Am. Not 2 or 3 minutes away from the building. I stop and sigh, people passing me and going around what was a speeding bullet 10 seconds ago.

I walk calmly the next few minutes, and when I'm able to see the building, I still have 10 minutes to spare.

Better early than late.

Okay. I'll go through this interview, and when I get back,

INTERVENTION! I yell inside my head as I open the door of the building.

**Hello Again! Please tell me what all of thou think of thy's second chapter!**

**Getting into the drama! If you want to see what happens next, follow! Or not. Your choice my fellow inhabitants of the Earth! **

**High-Five to all Jurassic Park fans and E! News followers. This Chapter's question is what you think is going on with Liz and Jack! Fake relationship? Or Broken relationship?**

**Tune in!**


	3. Old News

**This chapter is from Henry's point of view. All chapters with the first word being "old" shall be Henry and all those with "new" will be Rose.**

There's a reason I always type my stories and don't write them. The reason always makes me smirk.

I seem to be a wizard with detail in words, but a pencil in my hand would beg to say otherwise. In my zone, where I'm probably only half conscious, I end up drawing instead of writing. I end up drawing something that has nothing to do with my story. I have at least 20 or so random drawings of entirely different things. And about 20 or so lost hours of what could have been anywhere from 4 to 40 new chapters in Worthy. Pretty worthless if you ask me.

So no pencils in my office.

I check my watch. 9:15. 30 minutes before I should leave. Time to water Steve.

Steve. A small houseplant my little cousin gave to me almost 6 years ago. He told me that it was a much more practical gift than anything else he could have given me. Hiro and his older brother Tadashi came to visit me the day I graduated high school. Seven-years-old at the time, Hiro stated it would teach me basic parenting skills and would always be a good science experiment. Tadashi, a sophomore at the time, and I just laughed. Hiro was already lecturing me on parenting an hour out of high school. He insisted I water it every other day at the same time. He was so visibly intelligent, and at such a young age. The things he could do now.

He's barely 13, and already he graduated high school, just a few months ago. We were casting for the sequel to Worthy, so I sent him a little bamboo shoot, and made sure he got the lecture on parenting that went along with it. This time all three of us got a laugh out of it. I actually invited them to the Worthy premiere, but they have a convention or something coming up? So, for now, until Christmas, watering Steve will just have to do.

I figure after watering Steve, that I should probably get ready. My sleepwear wouldn't be the best thing to present myself in, so I put on my usual. A flannel shirt and jeans. A simple but star combo. At least, nit in Rose's opinion...

I grab my keys, wallet and phone and I'm out the door. Down the stairs, and across the lobby down to the parking garage. I zip out of there through the minimal traffic with a smile on my face.

Five minutes out, and I get a call. I lean over to grab the phone, and as I grab it, it fumbles off the passenger seat to floor. Great. My stroke of luck is crazy though, because I catch a red light, and when I come to a stop, the phone hasn't stopped ringing. I quickly pick it up and press the gas as I notice the flash of green. I exhale in relief and answer. I press the speaker button and hold the microphone end horizontally towards my face. "Hello?" I say enthusiastically.

"Hey, Henry!" I reach back to my memory of glancing at the phone, remembering who it is. But I don't really need to, I know her voice anywhere. "Liz! How's it going? What's up?" I respond.

"Okay, well there were a few things that happened in the past few minutes. Alex cast Manolo Sanchez for the part, Gobber came out of the closet, the premiere date has been changed to this Friday, and we were on E news," she says without breathing. "Wait,w-what?!" Is all I can mutter as she finishes. I face palm (with my phone in hand) in frustration, and take a nervous breath. Okay. Gotta take this one thing at a time.

"Ok, ok. Liz, why are you telling me this and not Erica?" I ask, stopping at another red light. Luck fading.

"She's home sick along with her daughter."

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" I raise my voice a bit.

"She was afraid you'd get mad, so she told me." Liz continues calmly. "I told her it was nonsense."

"That's what I would have said. I would never have a problem with this sort of thing. I hate it when people think that I'm some sort of control freak. I hope they get well soon." I respond sadly.

I inhale and continue on. "So Alex went with Manolo, huh? That's cool, I really liked him for the part."

I hear Liz laugh. "I suggested him you know? I worked with him in another movie, and when I was reading the book, I just thought full on of him!"

I laugh in return and respond, "That's cool. Man, that's great, I really liked his audition, I was hoping Alex would cast him." Well, at least someone capable and good is in yet another part. I've gotten more than I could hope for in this entire movie.

"Okay, so what's this about the date moved and E news?"

"Next Friday the theater is having an inspection and Jack's mother is having surgery, so he wants to be there. They could fit us Friday, otherwise it would have had to be next month. "

The surgery seems like a totally reasonable... Reason, but an inspection? I burst out laughing. "An inspection. Are they serious?!"

Liz cracks up as well. "I know right?"

I regain my composure. "Well, it's not like it's a problem, it's just a change in schedule."

Liz goes on. "Henry, we were on E news. Actually, we were on the actual news station as well. They think Jack and I are breaking up, and you and I are going to 'get together,'" I can just imagine her air quotes.

"Well?" Is all I can respond. I know how she feels about Jack. She should follow her heart, and I frown as I find myself thinking something that corny. Although I am known for corny...

"I don't know what to do. I mean you and I are just friends, so I'm not worried about that, but I don't want to ruin any of our images by breaking up with Jack. I don't know, I just... I don't love him." I nod. I prepare to respond. Here I go.

"You'll definitely have to figure it out before Friday, but you have to realize. You have to follow your heart." I groan, then go on. "If your heart lies with your image, stay with him. But Liz, I think you want to decide who you fall in love with and not go along with what others think is right for you. Correct me if I'm wrong."

There's a long pause. I don't worry about being rash or pushy, because I personally heard her say that to herself.

"Goodbye Jack it is," I finally hear her say. Another long pause.

"Oh and Gobber! He came out of the closet!" She raises her voice, but lowers it again. "Did you know?"

I respond literally unphased, paying more attention to turning onto this street than responding. "Liz, I basically grew up around this man. He didn't have a closet to hide in."

I hear her chuckle, then sigh in relief. We talk for a few more minutes, and then she has to go.

"Alright, talk to you later Liz," I say.

"I'll talk to you later, Henry."

"Bye."

"Bye!" And with that, the phone dials off. I look at it a few seconds before tossing it back to the passenger seat. I roll my eyes at the clutter I hear that means it fell to the floor. I focus on turning on the right street, because just like in the city, residential neighborhoods can be tricky.

Turn after turn, I find the street I'm looking for. I cruise down it, and glance at the houses. Nice sized houses, with big yards. The kind I'm hoping to have in the future, with a family. I see my friend's house and I turn onto their driveway. As I get out of the car, a dog starts hysterically barking. I fail to acknowledge it because I notice a familiar black tuxedo cat. Pascal.

"Yo, bud." I raise a peace sign in greeting, and the green eyed feline bounds over. He rubs against my leg. Typical Pascal. I pick him up, scratch him a bit, and continue on my path to the door.

I knock twice, and I can hear the disturbance in the force- I mean the peace inside. A strained, "coming!" Is all I hear for a few seconds. Then the mechanics of the door lock begin to work, and the moving wall opens.

There stands the short black haired girl with a bump that I know. "Henry!" She barely contains herself.

"Mavis!"

**After months, here it is. Enjoy, review, and whatever else you deem worthy to do.**


	4. Old Friends

**Hey Ya'll. I honestly feel terrible for not updating in so long, that was kind of a jerk thing to do... But school was belting down and I have this really weird thing with writing, but I sat down and made myself write this for you loyal followers. I hope the quality is up there. Without further ado, here is the new chapter. **

"Holy Rabies. You know Elizabeth Arenda?!"

I chuckle and respond cooly, "Haha, yes, and she's actually really chill."

"No way. I thought she was gonna be all uptight." She takes a sip out of her cup before continuing. "You know, like my dad."

We both snicker at the remark. It's funny, but it really does make me think a bit. Liz is different. "Everything we know about her... Is wrong," I think.

Or so I thought... Luckily Mavis doesn't hear and just takes more joyful sips of.. Whatever it is she's drinking.

"Oh my gosh!" She bursts out. "Omg omg. I forgot to ask! How's Punzie?"

"Punzie? You're still calling her that?" I scold but with humor. Rose used to have the longest blonde hair, ever, in high school. Mavis and I got into the habit of calling her that, but now I just don't find it as fitting. It's still funny though. She's smiles and rolls her eyes. "Just answer the question dummy," she says.

"Umm, ... You know great!" Is that seriously all I can muster? It's been almost a year! Why can't I get over this? It's Mavis. Mavis understands.

And clearly she knows it. Cause she's staring me down like I'm that one guy who made her a promise and failed miserably. Or like someone skimped the meat in her sandwich, I don't know at this point. It's actually quite an appropriate look now that I think about it.

I let out a nervous chuckle. The look has not subdued. I don't think she's even blinked. I groan, and let out a long "fine."

"I, uh, couldn't do it." I scratch my neck and sit up, trying to think of a reason. Cause I'm a whimp? Cause I'm a- actually, no. That first one works pretty good.

I run my hands through my hair. "Mavis, I couldn't. It would have looked horrible. I wanted to... But I just... I didn't know. I'm sorry." I could almost cry as I finish. I place my hands on the sides of my face and try to calm myself down. The memories rush back and the emotion. Dang it. I did not want to go through this today. But that's what I deserve.

Mavis, carefully and cautiously sits up. It has nothing to do with me (I'm not that sort of unstable), it has to do with the "bun in the oven." I could just straight up say she's pregnant, but hey I'm a writer (and a weirdo). I got to stretch things out. I look over to see if she needs help, but she manages just fine. She places her hand on my shoulder. She sighs. "I know, Hiccup." I scowl as she continues. She sure is and always will be one for annoying nick names... "It's hard. You don't have to apologize to me. I just want to know." She pauses and pats my back reassuringly.

The room gets super quiet. "So why didn't you...?" She finally asks. I sit there until we hear a loud skitter outside. We both flinch at the back door from the couch we are sitting on. There's Toothless, my good ol' dog, covered in dirt, running across the yard. He skids to a stop in front of the door and wiggles in happiness as he notices us. I smile and turn back to Mavis. Her large blue eyes stare into my green ones.

"You know, he had just disappeared. She was just gone. She was like... Arabella from that one movie. Homesman with Hilary Swank. Distant. Hardly spoke. She was like that for a while, but when she got a little better, I was going to do it. You have to believe me. But it was still so recent that I felt like she would have thought it was pity. It anything but that. And she would have hated me. Or she would have gone back to her own little world and forgotten all about all of us." All about me, I think to myself. A tear rolls down my cheek and I'm quick to wipe it off.

I turn to look at Mavis who seems to be in a similar state. She nods, and pats my back again. "I'm glad you told me. I guess I understand now. Why you didn't. I don't understand that movie reference, but I'm still sure she would have-"

I hear a long and loud, "Hello!" Come from around the corner and clean my face best I can in the few remaining seconds I have. Oscar walks into the room, donning his hat, sunglasses, and a myriad of grocery bags as he walks into the kitchen and sets them on the counter. I get up and walk towards him. He takes his items off and gives me a proper handshake before pulling me in for a side hug. We laugh and he asks "Haha, How you been ol' friend?" He pats my back, more like slaps it, and begins to walk over to Mavis. They give each other a quick peck and he goes down to rub her stomach whispering a greeting to the two of them before turning back to me. I smile at the two raven haired love birds and lean on the counter.

"Good, good. Getting ready for the premiere." I say casually.

Oscar does a quick double take, and says "oh right! I forgot about that! Must be fun, getting to spend an evening with all the stars." He emphasizes his comment with a few sort of jazz hand motions. I smile and say, "if that's what you're into."

An image pops into my head, and I'm quick to ask, "hey, how's your uncle?"

He grimaces and begins to walk back into the hallway from whence he came saying as he goes, "speaking of the ol' Lorax... I left 'im outside getting the groceries. Lemme go lend him a hand. Gosh, I'll never hear the end of it now."

Oscar come back in with more bags and his uncle walking behind him. "Oh, get over it," Oscar says as he places down the bags. His uncle, or Lorax as Oscar calls him, is a short, round, red haired man of 59 with the awesomest mustache I've ever seen in real life, and all the personality and appearance traits opposite to Oscar. Oscar is very very tall, skinny, black haired. It's hilarious to watch them interact. Mr. Lorad, his uncles actual name, is a also quite successful business man. Very environmental as well. It's a killer combo, though sometimes I wonder how it works.

Mr. Lorad goes over to greet Mavis first. "How ya doin' sweetheart?" He asks kindly. He takes her hand and gives a it reassuring squeeze."How's my favorite niece in law?" She smiles and answers back.

He comes over to me and gives me a firm handshake. "How you doing, son? How are the books coming along." He begins to walk towards the fridge. He walks around Oscar, who's busy putting everything away. Lorad pulls a bottle out, and opens it as I answer. "Oh I'm getting by. Just came over to pick up the pup and Pascal. Finally finished the apartment." He laughs, "Is that so?" He walks back towards me with a Perrier in his hand. He takes a swig of it before continuing. "And the books? Need any of em printed?"

He always asks that. Lorad printed my first book, when no one else would. I can never thank him enough for that. Transparent Color was that books name, and I had written it Junior year. For those first two years, no one would print it. Thanks to Lorad, it's sold thousands of copies across the country. It's what's allowed me to continue as a writer, and what keeps Lorad asking every time we meet if I need any of my books printed. Although at this point, neither of us actually deal directly anymore, since I have and agent and he has several levels under him that deal with this. So at this point it's more of a joke.

I smile and reply, "Don't worry, _Worthy 2_ is almost done. Just need a little more and the editing."

Oscar comments, "You know, before you send it off to your assistant and every other Lorax worker to edit it again."

Shaking my head, I lift up my wrist. Hour hand at one and minute hand at ten. "Gee, I got's to get going guys. Rose should be home by now." I hop up and go to the back door. I open it and let Toothless in. He's hopping around and wiggling out of sheer happiness to see me. I pet him quickly before saying, "let's go!"

After I do, he bounds to the door, and I hug Lorad, Oscar and Mavis goodbye. "Nice seeing you, Sir," I direct at Lorad. "Pleasures all mine, kid!" He yells as I begin to walk down the hallway to the front door. "Hey, see you at 6!" Oscar yells, and overlapping, I hear Mavis yell, "I'll look for you two on E! News and Fashion Police tomorrow!" I laugh as I shut the front door and walk around to my car.

I open the passenger seat, and Toothless, who has been sniffing the front yard, jumps inside. I close the door, and look around for Pascal. He's strutting along the short wall that borders this yard and the next. I walk over and carefully pick him up. I sit him in my lap as I get in the car, and drive away.

**Pretty Please tell me what you think! I hope you liked it! **


	5. New Opinion

"What am I going to do? My best friend and roommate is keeping a big secret from me?! Ohhh, the horror!" I dramatize, pacing back and forth in the apartment. I know I should be thinking about my Job Interview, which was, quite literally horrible, but this is far more important.

Weeeeell, it's obviously not, but my job interview was not what I expected. I rushed down there, got there just the perfect few minutes early, and waited for my interview. They had Maroon 5's Misery playing on this little TV in the room I was in, and I couldn't tell if it was a lovely sign or a horrible nightmare.

It was a bit of both since they told me I got the job at the interview, but the trip it took to get there was, odd. The head editor managed to insult my fashion sense, weight, hair, and intelligence in a few words all slung together. I was offended and thinking, "Well then why the heck are you even considering me?!" And I stormed out, but her other assistant called me back and told me I got it. I wanted to rage quit then and there, but I went back upstairs. They were going to be closed until Monday, so I have a weekend to get myself in order. Yeah. She said that to me.

So honestly, thinking about and Henry and FREAKING ELIZABETH ARENDA, as a couple is keeping me distracted, but not at all happier. I hear the door being unlocked and stop pacing in front of it. Henry enters- along with Pascal and Toothless! Those fur balls manage to rid me of my anger for a split second. Toothless bounds over to me and I crouch down to wrap my arms around his head. "Hey, boy!" He licks my chin, and I laugh and scratch his head. I let him go explore the apartment and get up. I have to bend down again to pet Pascal before standing up again and looking at Henry.

He steps in and smiles. "How'd it go?" I stare at him, dumbfounded for a moment. "I, uh, I'll tell you right now," I finally respond. He smiles again, and walks around me to set down his stuff on the kitchen counter and begins to tell me about Mavis, and Oscar and Mr. Lorad. He seems so, Devoid of mind towards my issue that I decide, maybe I should let the issue slide. Just this once. After all, what better day to find out more than the upcoming premiere?

"Ah, and turns out all this crazy stuff happened. I was on E! News, and Alex cast Manolo for the part! Isn't that great?! Speaking of Worthy Deu,-" why does he always say that in a German accent? I just stare into oblivion, trying to organize my thoughts- "Rose?" I look at Henry. "The premier has been moved to tomorrow." My mouth drops.

All the possibilities roll through my head. Fangirling and showing off the excitement face at the risk of his bewildered stares. Ummm, no. Screaming and yelling at him because of the secret but risking hurting our friendship somehow. Super no.

"Oh, yeah, uh, cool," I slur out awkwardly. I laugh sheepishly and try to inconspicuously side step to my room. Henry watches me as I do, his eyebrows furrowing, his mouth agape. I rush inside to the safety, and almost immediately I start jumping up and down and whisper screaming. I'm so happy about Manolo and the Premiere that I jump on my bed, but at the same time I whack a pillow off because of my anger.

I finally calm down a minute later, and just lie face up on the bed. Ugh, now I'm bipolar?! I roll over again like I did this morning and scream into my pillow.

I decide I should probably go back outside, but not before fixing my outfit after all the jumping and whacking and screaming...

I awkwardly step out of my room. Henry is still sitting at the counter, checking his phone. "Hey," I call. I think I said that too long, but he doesn't seem to notice. Or he doesn't care. Former or latter, it's a relief. He looks up quickly and responds. "Hey. You're still up for dinner with Mavis and Oscar tonight, right?"

I nod like an idiot, and go to pick up my book. I plop down on the couch and hope there's no more weirdness for the next, what, four hours? I mean, how hard could it be?

_Three hours and forty five minutes later..._

I open the passenger door and step in. Henry is adjusting his shirt sleeves, with the engine already on. He looks up and smiles. "Ready?" He asks. "Yes," I reply. He shifts gears and we're off onto the street. It's already dark and starting to sprinkle outside, but with the city lights, it looks so beautiful. And the car manages to shut out all the noise, so I feel at peace zooming down the road. Soon, Henry starts probing at the interview. "So... How was the interview?"

"It was fine, I guess. I don't know," I reply. He glances at me with concern, before locking back on the road. "Oh come on. I know you have a cooler answer than that, Punzie. You're a writer."

"Who never even finished her book," I say defensively. "And when did you start reusing my old nickname?" He chuckles, but he doesn't say anything.

Okay, might as well. "Well, I rushed down there, got there just the perfect few minutes early, and waited for my interview," I begin. He laughs. "You sound like you rehearsed that for hours or something. Have you been waiting to tell someone this all day?" I smile, and gasp. "Yes! Now let me finish!" I spin my tale of woe and by the end, Henry is seriously mad at my new boss.

"Geez, it's called decorum. She should look it up." He says angrily.

"She should look it up in the same dictionary you did, thesaurus," I shoot back. He snickers.

I lean forward and turn on the radio. "How bout a little music?" I ask aloud. The first Chanel is a strike, for a familiar tune plays, so familiar I know I know it, but not to where I know what it is. I love and hate that feeling. Oh gosh, there's the bipolar thing again...

_"She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
she's been, locked up inside her apartment a hundred days,"_

Waiting for Superman. I love this song! I start singing along.

_"She says, 'Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape,'"_

Soon, I'm jamming out to the main chorus as the lyrics actually hit me for the first time_._

_"She's talking to angels, counting the stars,"_

This song.

_"Making a wish on a passing car,"_

Is describing_... __**Me**__._

_"She's dancing with strangers, falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up."_

I turn the song down. I look over at Henry. He's leaning on his arm and looking distressed as we go down the road.

"Henry?" He turns to look at me, his face still looking pretty sad, which he tries to cover up with a smile.

"...is that what I was like? When he was gone?" Henry doesn't really respond, he just turns back to look at the road. I take it as a yes. It makes me feel bad to think I shut everyone, everything out just because he was gone. It feels so weird to want to reprimand myself.

I sit in a slump for a few minutes. It really got to me... Henry turns the radio back up all of the sudden. It's the start of a familiar rock tune. But this time, I automatically know what it is.

_"I guess I just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went,"_

Haha, finally, a song we can both actually jam out to. We start pulling into the parking lot, and when we stop, Henry is just killing it on his air guitar, and I'm belting into my imaginary microphone.

"And you're a tool so, so what?

I am a rock star, I got my rock moves,  
and I don't want you tonight!"

I howl with Pink as the song ends, and we both blow the raspberry in sync at the very end. Henry and I crack up. We get out of the car and start to walk towards the hotel entrance. The restaurant itself is on the tenth floor. We go up the elevator still happy from the song.

It's full as usual, and we both go towards the front waitress. "We're in a group, can we check if they're already here?" Henry asks. She replies, "Okay. Are you with Oscar?" We both nod and say yes. "Right this way," she leads us to our table right next to the window. Naturally, being so high above the ground gives us an amazing view of the city. "OMG," I can't refrain from saying. A square table to our left next to the window is where Oscar and Mavis are sitting. They both get up as they see us and we go over and greet each other. I squeal of excitement when I see her belly, and run over to her. "When's the due date?" She smiles and squeals in response, "Next month on the 15th!" We both squeal.

We all sit down and start to talk. This night should be fun.

**(awkward laugh)…. Hi Guys… I've been away for a while, and I haven't updated, which I realize now was sort of a mean thing to do without discontinuing. School has reached a new toughness, so I think this will be a summer thing from now on. Let me know if this is okay, or if anyone is even reading this anymore… **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter… Review or do whatever you deem worthy to do. **


End file.
